The Missadventures in babysitting baby turtles
by TMNT-FREAKS
Summary: The guys are turned into babies and it's up to the authors to take care of them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Ninja Turtles, never will, ever have, and that's how it's going to be.Also do not own the authors, they own themselves and are lending their personalities and names for story use.  
  
This story is written by: Tyger of the Wynd, Daydream, and any others that want to help.  
  
Chapter 1: The story begins  
  
It was a warm, sunny, cloudless day in the city of New York. While most of the city inhabitants were to busy with their lives on the streets and in the buildings, a few were admiring the perfect day to be out and about. They were out on a rooftop near Central Park watching the people go on with their lives.  
  
"Hey Don, heads up!" Day chimed.  
  
"Ahh! Day! Watch were your throwing those water balloons. You nearly got my laptop." Don replied as he moved his laptop just in time to have the water balloon hit the ground.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try to aim better next time. Mikey, I signaled a time." Day spoke as Mike threw a water balloon at her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I fogrive yea. Beside, you are my favorite, and I can't stay mad at you for that long."

Day went over to Mike and gave him a great big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bombs away." Tyger called out as she dropped a water ballon to an unsuspecting passer-by.  
  
Tyger watched the balloon decend quickly to the ground and see it barely miss its intended target. The guy looks up and starts swearing up a storm.  
  
"Dang." Tyger replied as she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Are you done tormenting random people?" Leo asked.  
  
"Not yet. I have one more target." Tyger spoke as she aimed for Leo.  
  
Tyger threw the water balloon she had at Leo, who ducked in time, causing the balloon to hit Raph.  
  
"Who threw that!" Raph bellowed as he turned to look at everyone.  
  
Mike, Don, Leo, and Day pointed at Tyger. Master Splinter sat in his corner of the roof and continued on with his meditation.  
  
"No! Wait! It was an accident! I was aiming for Leo and he ducked. It wasn't my fault. Well, it was not entirely my fault. I was the one who threw the balloon. Please don't hurt me! I'll be your humble servant if you don't hurt me." Tyger pleaded and begged.  
  
Raph glared at Tyger for a second while she pleaded for her life, and threw a balloon at her, getting her in the stomach. Seconds later, screams are heard that were coming from inside the park and people were rushing out.  
  
"Aw man, and we were having fun too." Mike cried.  
  
"Let's go guys." Leo leaderisitically called out.  
  
"Yes master leader man." Tyger mocked.  
  
"Tyger, ten flips when we get to the lair." Master Splinter commanded.  
  
"Every time I make a joke, I get into trouble. I should keep my big yapper shut." Tyger grumbled.  
  
The seven of them made their way to the source of all the commotion. Shredder was the source of all the commotion. He also had some back up, his oversized army of Foot members.  
  
"What is in now Shredder?" Raph inquired.  
  
"I have a little surprise for you." Shredder responded.  
  
"That's what you said when you created Tokka and Rahzar." Day spoke.  
  
"This time is different." He replied as he held a medium-sized vial.  
  
The turtles prepared for battle when Shredder tossed the vial towards them. On inpact on the cement walkway, the vial smashed into pieces, causing a green, foul smelling gas to increase in volume, slowly enveloping the turtles, Master Splinter, Day, and Tyger. When the gas disappeared, Shredder and his army of Foot was gone without a trace.  
  
"Okay. That was odd, a bit too odd. Shredder does not get up and leave without a fight." Daydream spoke as she looked around for a sign of Shredder.  
  
"Your right Day, this IS odd." Leo aggreed.  
  
After searching the park for any signs of Shredder and the Foot, they all left for home not knowing the dangers that await for them when they got home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own the turtles. Nor do I own the authors. I own myself.

Mily: Next Chapter.

Story written by: Tyger, Day, Rein, and anyone who is willing to help.  
  
Chapter Written by: Tyger  
  
Note by Tyger: Sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. My crappy computer would not let me use Explorer(the type of browser I use) and had to fix it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Master Splinter, the guys, Day, and Tyger got to the lair, the guys were tired. Mily and Raphaella were in the lair watching TV.  
  
"I'm beat, I'm going to bed." Raph spoke as he streched.  
  
"Dude take a shower first, you stink." Tyger replied as she waved a hand in front of her nose.  
  
"I agree with Tyger. You do stink, Raph." Leo agreed.  
  
"I don't stink." Raph replied as he sniffed his armpit.  
  
"Raph, that is probably the only place that doesn't smell." Don spoke.  
  
Raph grumbled something as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The others startled settling in by doing things that relaxed them. Master Splinter went into his room to meditate, Mike read comics in his bedroom, Leo was reading a book, and Don was on his computer. The girls were fighting over what they were going to watch. Day wanted to watch Lord of the Rings, again, Mily wanted to watch Anime shows, Raphaella wanted to watch anything besides watching LOTR one more time, and Tyger wanted to watch the first season of Married...With Childeren on DVD. After fighting on weather or not to watch LOTR for the millionth time, Tyger accidentally let go of the DVD, which caused Day to lose grasp on the DVD, causing it to fly towards and break the TV screen. The TV then started to smoke and sputter electrical sparks everywhere.  
  
"Tyger look what you have done! This is all your fault! Now we can't watch anything." Raph (the author) complained.  
  
"My fault? I lost grip of the DVD while trying to get it away from Day. Well, it's not entirelly my fault then. But I don't a plastic case would of smashed the TV at such a low rate of speed of when it was tossed." Tyger admited.  
  
The sounds of yelling, popping electricity and the smell of smoke caused the turtles, except for Raph, and Master Splinter to run out from where they were.  
  
"What's going on here?" Master Splinter asked.  
  
The girls looked over to the turtles, but it was Day who said something first.  
  
"Are we growing or are the turtles shorter than us?"  
  
Indeed the turtles were shorter. It appeared that they had shrunk about a foot in the short time that they were home. Their gear started to appear like they were to big for them. Splinter on the other hand looked like he grew half a foot.  
  
"I think the guys are shrinking Day. Cause I had to look up to see their faces, now I have to look down. Splinter is taller than he used to be." Mily spoke.  
  
"What in the world is happening? One minute you guys are tall, now you're shrinking. Maybe it had to do with that gas Shredder threw at us." Day spoke.  
  
"What gas?" Raphaella asked.  
  
"Shredder threw gas at us earlier today and left without a fight. But something is puzzling me, why aren't me and Day affected by the gas?" Tyger wondered.  
  
"Maybe it was supposed to affect our bodies not humans." Don suggested.  
  
"Mikey, my poor Mikey!" Day cried as she ran to hug the now smaller Mike.  
  
"Is it just me, or am I getting smaller?" Raphael asked as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I wish it was just you, but you and your brothers are getting smaller." Master Splinter replied.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Tyger squealed as he pinched Raph's cheek.  
  
"Mike's cuter!" Day retorted.  
  
"Is not!" Tyger spoke.  
  
"Will you two stop?!? You're both giving me a headache on who's cuter." Raphaella yelled.  
  
"But Mikey IS cuter."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Quiet both of you. Tyger, another 20 flips along with your first punishment of 10 flips. Go do them now." Splinter commanded.  
  
Tyger bowed and left grumbling. Daydream gave Tyger raspberries as Tyger left, but unfortunatly Splinter caught her in the act.  
  
"10 flips Daydream, now."  
  
"Aww, do I have to?" Day asked with her cutest face.  
  
Splinter glared at Daydream and pointed to the dojo.  
  
"Aww man, I hate doing flips."  
  
Day started to slowly slink over to the dojo, but was threatened to do 10 more flips if she didn't pick up the pace, so she ran to the dojo. By now, the television started on fire. Raphaella had taken action to put the fire out with the extinguisher that was near by. By the time Day came back from the dojo, with Tyger folllowing, everyone was in the kitchen trying to figure out on what to do with their current condition.  
  
"I'm going to get you Tyger for ruining my DVD. Nyar! You hear me, Nyar!"  
  
"It was an accident. How many times do I have to tell you that it slipped out of my hand?"  
  
"I don't believe you. Now I won't see Legolas again!" Day wailed.  
  
"Give me a break, I go get you a copy of the first movie. You can still watch the second movie."  
  
"Where? The TV broke because of you."  
  
"Why do I get blamed for everything that brakes around here?" Tyger asked, throwing up her hands as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe because you're cursed." Mike joked.  
  
"I am not cursed."  
  
"Let's see, the computer got a virus when you used it, the blender broke into flames, the microwave broke when you heated a burrito, and the TV broke when a DVD case hit it." Leo pointed out as he thought of things broken by Tyger.  
  
"First, the virus was the Sasser virus, which could of got onto the computer without me pressing anything, cause the Sasser virus gets onto comps by internet connections. Secondly, someone thought it was a joke to put a toy car into the burrito. Thirdly, the DVD case slipped out of my hand, and the blender was old and was going to brake anyway."  
  
"The car joke was my idea, but I didn't put the prank, Mike did." Day admited.  
  
"Hey, you said you were not going to tell."  
  
"That was you who did that?" Tyger asked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"If this is true Mike, you will do your brothers chores for a week and you will be doing extra practice." Replied Splinter.  
  
"Thanks for getting me in trouble, Day. And I thought I was your favorite character." Mike spoke as he sniffled a bit.  
  
"You are, I just forgot that I was not suppose to tell anyone."  
  
"Will you guys please stop fighting so we can try and solve our problem here. I don't want to be like this any more than I have to." Don pleaded.  
  
End of chapter 2. If you wish to help, please tell me that you want to. Also tell me what kinds of messingers you use (MSN, Yahoo, AOL) so you can help. I don't have AOL for those who uses AOL messenger, sorry. If you do not own either Yahoo or MSN, tell me and we can chat on the TMNT FREAKS chat room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mily: Sorry for not letting you talk in the last chapter, you now are talking.  
  
Written by: Tyger, Day, Mily, Rein, and anyone willing to help  
  
Chapter by: Tyger and Leo Oneal A.K.A. Beth  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Okay, Don don't have a Raphael." Mily spoke.  
  
"Hey." Raph complained, feeling hurt.  
  
"Sorry Raph. I was only using your name as an expression." Mily responded.  
  
"Well, don't do it again." Raph replied, getting all defensive about it.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Mily pouted, who now was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Now look what you did Raph, you almost made Mily cry." Day spoke.  
  
"Raph, 10 flips now for making Mily feel hurt." Splinter demanded.  
  
"But she started it."  
  
"She said she was sorry." Splinter replied.  
  
"But."  
  
"Go."  
  
"All right." Raph spoke as he lowered his head and left the kitchen.  
  
Seconds after Raph left, Leo, Don, and Mike shrunk a couple more inches, making them look like they were about 10.  
  
"If this keeps up, I will not be able to do my katas." Leo complained as he adjusted his bandana so he could see.  
  
"I will have to forbid you to use your weapons until this predicament is resolved." Splinter commented.  
  
Mike gave a jump for joy and started dancing, Don was overjoyed, but Leo looked like he had just lost his best friend.  
  
"But I have to practice sensei. There is so much I have to practice." Leo cried.  
  
"I know, my son, but it is for you and your brother's safety."  
  
"I want to practice my Katanas." Leo pouted.  
  
"No my son, you will have to use the plastic katanas for practice."  
  
"But I want to use these." Leo spoke as he held his katanas.  
  
"I am sorry, but my decision is final."  
  
"Ok. I will go find the practice katanas." Leo replies solemly.  
  
Leo slowly leaves the kitchen and heads towards his room.  
  
"I should go talk to him." Master Splinter spoke as he left the room.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" A voice called from the living room.  
  
"In here." Raphaella yelled.  
  
"Hey guys." Vestque spoke.  
  
Everyone replied.  
  
"What happened to the guys?" Vestque's friend asked.  
  
"We think it's reverse aging." Tyger replied.  
  
"Don you are even cuter when you're younger." Vestque spoke.  
  
"Is not, Mike is." Day defended.  
  
"Hey Vestque, who's your friend?" Mily asked.  
  
"This is Beth. She's a TMNT freak that I know." Vestque replied.  
  
"Hi. I think I can guess who everyone is. That's Day and Mily next to Mikey, that's Raphaella, and I already know Tyger from chatting with her." Beth added.  
  
"Yepperonie. I'm going to watch The Return of the King. Oh yeah, I forgot, the tv's broke cause of what happened with a certain someone and a DVD case." Day spoke as she looked at Tyger evilly.  
  
"Will you give it up already. If you want to watch your movie so badly, why don't you use the one I brought down a while ago." Tyger replied.  
  
"What?!? You brought a tv down here and didn't tell everyone?" Day yelped.  
  
"I thought you knew? I thought everyone had their own tv down here when they visited."  
  
"I didn't know that. Who else knew?"  
  
"I did." Raphaella replied.  
  
"So did I." Mily added.  
  
"I feel left out for not knowing." Day pouted.  
  
"When we go back uptop, I'll make it up to you and get you a tv and a new movie. Ok Day?" Tyger suggested.  
  
"You mean it? Hey, how do I know you are not trying to trick me?" Day inquired.  
  
"No I am not going to trick you."  
  
"Will you two stop fighting again. You two are fighting like Mike and Raph." Mily interupted.  
  
"Personality wise, they are Raph and Mike." Raphaella commented.  
  
"Are they like this all the time?" Beth asked.  
  
"No, only since the incident that happened earlier." Mike replied.  
  
"What incident?" Vestque asked.  
  
"The four of them were trying to agree on what to watch and Tyger and Day were fighting over The Fellowship of the Ring when it flew out of both of their hands and blew up the tv. Since then, they've been fighting." Don replied.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
Raphael comes back into the kitchen while trying to adjust his pads and bandana at the same time.  
  
"Stupid good for nothing pads." Raph mumbled.  
  
Tired of trying to constantly adjusting his pads and bandana, Raph took them all off.  
  
"Master Splinter, Raph's naked!" Mike screamed.  
  
"Am not." Raph defended.  
  
"Am to." Mike retorted.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Nock it off you two. Why don't you just grow up for once and not fight." Don spoke.  
  
"Right Don, that's a bit hard to do when one is aging backwards." Raph replied defensivly.  
  
"Good one Raph." Tyger commented.  
  
Don looked down, shook his head, and groaned.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
For those who want to help, I will be schedualing a chat session so we can write a few chapters together for Sunday sometime, maybe in the evening. Please let me know if you wish to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Ooh, excellent this is my chapter   
  
Chapter written by: Mily and Tyger  
  
Story written by: Me, Tyger, Daydream, Rien and anyone else who wants to help.  
  
Rien you can write the next one I think. (  
  
Note to Mily: I am going to edit what you wrote just a little bit, just to kinda get it into the idea that Leo Oneal gave me.  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble Ensues  
  
"Is it just me or are they getting even smaller?" Mily asked a few hours later when everyone had racked his or her brains trying to think of a solution.  
  
Indeed the turtles were continuing to shrink and become younger. They looked to be about the age of 8 years old. This was becoming apparent when Mikey finally spoke up in broken sentences.  
  
"I can't reach the counter no more!" He cried trying to grab a slice of pizza that was in the middle of the table.  
  
"Well, we know one thing." Vestque said as he handed the pizza to Mikey. "They're getting younger and more helpless."  
  
"Maybe this is exactly what the Shredder wants. The gas must have been like a fountain of youth for these guys." Raphella spoke up.  
  
"Oh no! And now their brains are shrinking too!" Daydream cried with a horrified expression on her face. "And Mikey won't be able to be a ninja anymore!? Oh the humanity!!"  
  
After seeing Day freak out, Tyger thought it was her place to grab her by the shoulders and gently shake some sense into her. "Will. You. Calm. Down!? This is not the end of the world! If we have to we'll go see Shredder and make him give us an antidote."  
  
"That might be necessary Tyger. It seems I am aging much too quickly." Splinter said. "I won't be much help if..."  
  
Mily didn't want anyone to lose hope. "Don't worry, we will think of something. How hard can it be to look after 8 year olds anyway?"  
  
"You're going to regret saying that..." Tyger said.  
  
Indeed she was right; the others nodded as they quickly realized this was not going to be as easy as it looked.  
  
Vestque awwing over how cute little Don looked and was trying to adjust his bandana which had fallen onto his neck. The little turtle however, wrenched himself free causing her to run after him.  
  
Raphael and Leonardo had found a small toy car and were both trying to play with it. This proved to be impossible due to Leo's stubbornness and Raph's anger issues.  
  
"Mine!" Raph said grabbing one end.  
  
"No, mine!" said Leo.  
  
"Not yours!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
In their struggle Raph let go of the car causing Leo to fall back and hit his head. The car shot up and hit the ceiling only to fall and land near Donnie who picked it up to play with it himself. Leo held his head and whimpered as his lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh no, poor Leo!" Beth cried as she finally figured out what was going on. She picked up the little turtle and rubbed his head.  
  
A short knock was heard before Robin and Ziptango entered the lair. The scene that portrayed before them was one of utter chaos. The turtles were no more than five feet tall and running all over the place. Leo was still crying about his bump, Raphael was playing with his car all over everything. Mikey was making a huge mess in the kitchen as he attempted to cook something and Donatello was wrecking his own computer.  
  
Everyone was running every which way except for Splinter who was sitting in his chair and somehow enduring all of this. Ziptango and Robin looked at each other knowing they were going to have one hell of a time in the lair of the now child mutant ninja turtles.  
  
"No Raph! Not in the pizza!" Day cried as she pulled Raph away from the pizza in the living room, taking his car out of the pizza, wipping the toppings off of it, and putting up high so he couldn't reach it.  
  
When Day pulled Raph away from the table and pizza and putting his car away, tears started forming in his eyes and he started bawlling.  
  
"Tyger!" Raph cried as he ran towards her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Daydream took my car away." Raph sniffled.  
  
Tyger glared at Day.  
  
"He was running it through the pizza." Day replied.  
  
"Did not!" Raph defended.  
  
"Then why is there tire tracks in the pizza?" Day asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um.." Raph replied, trying to think up something.  
  
"Aliens?" Raph added after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"Really? Were they green?" Tyger asked.  
  
"No, they were purple. They also had three eyes on the back of their heads and could turn invisible." Raph responded quickly.  
  
"Raph quit lying. Day saw you do it." Leo spoke.  
  
"Raph, you know lying is bad. As your elder, I order you to do 15 flips for running the car through the pizza and another 15 for lying." Tyger barked.  
  
"But." Raph stuttered as he made a pouting face.  
  
"Do you want to do 50 push ups on top of doing 30 flips?" Tyger asked, folding her hands.  
  
"No." Raph grumbled as he left.  
  
"When's dessert?" Mike asked Robin.  
  
"If everyone behaves, in an hour or so." Robin replied.  
  
It was fairly quiet for a few moments before the sounds of an explosion erupted from where Donny was. Donny walked into the room looking like he jumped into a pile of ash, as he was all black and grey from smoke and a fire extinguisher.  
  
"What happened?" Zip asked.  
  
"Well, I was playing on my computer and I accidentally knocked a bottle of pop on it, which caused it to explode and start on fire. Luckily I had a fire extinguisher to put the fire out." Don responded as he tried to clean himself off with a cloth that Zip handed him.  
  
"Come on Don, let's go get you cleaned up." Beth replied.  
  
Zip, Beth, and Don headed for the bathroom.  
  
End of chapter four.  
  
If anyone wants to write the next chapter, you can. If you are not one of those who have the ability to upload the next chapter, either send it to me or send a short profile to and I will email you the password for the email and for the account. It is probably easier to send it to me as those who know the password will probably not give out the passoword unless you send a profile to the email, and it will take a while to send the profile, accept it, update the profile on , and send the passwords to the person who sent the profile. I would like to know on who is going to write next so I don't write the next chapter and someone else does at the same time. 


End file.
